La Bella Maldecida
by Nadesko
Summary: UA. Piensalo dos veces antes de subestimar el misterioso poder de las palabras. Sino, pregúntale a Hinata. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! He aquí otra vez y con otro cuento.**

**_La Bella Maldecida_ es una sencilla historia de un universo alterno (_muy_ alterno xD) Espero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _y Compañía no me pertenecen. (Qué más quisiera uno, eh?) Toda similitud con el cuento "_La Bella Durmiente"_ es MERA coincidencia xDD**

**Bueno, aquí vamos con la primera parte, realmente espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí... **

**Dedicado a Cibeles ;D**

**

* * *

**

**La Bella Maldecida**

&

Había una vez un país donde en lugar de reyes habían había hombres muy ricos, y en lugar de magos había poetas. Los ricos solían ayudar con dinero, comida y ropas a los poetas que, como en todas partes, eran muy pobres. Y los poetas le correspondían con poemas.

Un día Hiashi Hyuuga, el hombre más rico del país, tuvo una hija. Y para celebrar el nacimiento invitó a otros ciudadanos ricos con sus esposas, hijos y parientes a una gran fiesta en su mansión. Y también invitó a dos poetas: uno viejo que vivía a cargo suyo desde hacía muchos años y que se llamaba Danzou y a uno joven y poco conocido. Sólo se sabía que respondía al nombre de Jiraiya y cuya presencia le parecía muy refrescante.

A la hora indicada llegó todo el mundo a la mansión resplandeciente de fuentes y luces. Y llegaron los dos poetas, ambos vestidos con sus mejores trajes y una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios.

Cuando el joven vio al poeta viejo, su sonrisa se agrandó, aunque perdió misterio. Pero cuando el viejo Danzou vio entrar al poeta joven dejó bruscamente de sonreír y una sombra oscureció su mirada. "Este mequetrefe que se cree poeta robará mi puesto en esta casa, causará mi ruina y me enviará a la tumba", pensó. "Pero en realidad no es él el culpable, sino Hiashi, ése ricachón ingrato. Como sabe que hay muchos más poetas que hombres ricos y sólo le importan las apariencias, ahora quiere reemplazarme por un hombre joven y decorativo porque estoy calvo, sin dientes y arrastro los pies". Y el odio que le sobrevino entonces contra su benefactor fue tan grande que cuando le tocó el turno de acercarse a la cuna de la recién nacida para saludarla, la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con una voz temblorosa de despecho dijo:

_-"Serás locamente amada _

_por tus padres, amigos y esposo, _

_pero todo el que te ame dejará de hacerlo el día _

_en que te oiga decir esta palabra..."_

E inclinándose , murmuró en el oído de la niña algo que nadie pudo entender.

Al oír la maldición, Hiashi, su mujer y los invitados que rodeaban la cuna se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero como el poeta viejo estaba tan viejo nadie lo tomó en serio por mucho rato. Nadie, excepto el poeta joven, que sabía que un poeta puede conservar poderes terribles aunque envejezca y se le haya envenenado el alma. Sobretodo si se trataba de Danzou. Por esto cuando le tocó el turno a él, resolvió saludar a la recién nacida con un conjuro que la anulara -o al menos que atenuara - la maldición del poeta viejo. Se acercó a la cuna y pálido y con la voz temblorosa pero clara, dijo:

_-"La maldición pasará el día_

_que llegue un santo príncipe_

_que no entienda lo que tu digas_

_y que no sepa si no esta palabra..."_

Y, tal como lo había hecho el viejo Danzou, se inclinó y susurró en el diminuto oído de la niña una palabra que nadie tampoco pudo entender.

Los padres e invitados presentes le hicieron menos caso todavía que al viejo. En ése país no había príncipes más que en los libros de historia o en los de leyendas y por eso "el santo príncipe" anunciado por el joven les sonó a literatura pura.

-Estos poetas -comentó una señorona -son cada día más necios.

-El viejo da pena- dijo otra -.Si al menos tuviera la gracia del que inventó _La Bella Durmiente_ y el fatal pinchazo de la aguja... ¡pasaría! Pero predecir que la niña va a perder el amor que le tengan cuando diga una simple palabra ¡Qué tonto!

-Sí,¡qué necio! -repitió una viuda -.Y su viejo seso tampoco le dio para inventar una palabra maldita. Si hubiera dicho: te dejarán de querer cuando digas "diablo" o "estetoscopio" o "arrumaco", a lo mejor habría tenido algún chiste.

-¿Y qué me dices de la predicción del poeta joven¿te imaginas la facha de un "santo príncipe" que no entienda lo que se le hable? y no sepa decir más que una palabra... ¿No se tratará de un príncipe de Mongolia?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes razón, es una predicción bien tonta. Pero no me vas a decir que el poetita es feo...

-Si, aunque ése cabello blanco disparado para todos lados sea un poco extraño...

Y así terminó al fiesta del nacimiento de Hinata, sin pena para el poeta viejo, ni gloria para el joven.

Sin embargo, ésa noche, ni Hiashi ni su mujer pudieron dormir. Ninguno de los dos creía en la poesía ni en el poder mágico de las palabras de los poetas, pero eran en cambio terriblemente supersticiosos. La maldición contra su hijita resonaba en sus memorias y aunque trataron de echarla a risa recordando la figura decrépita del poeta que la había lanzado, no lograban olvidarla ni dejar de sentir una inquietud muy parecida al miedo.

Por esto, al día siguiente, Hiashi se levantó con grandes ojeras y un humor de los mil demonios. Llamó a uno de sus quince secretarios y le ordeno que fuera a casa del poeta viejo y que lo trajera volando de vuelta, aunque estuviera en pijama y sin dentadura postiza. Y llamó a otro secretario y le ordenó lo mismo con respecto al joven.

-Ya verá ése viejo decrépito -gruñía Hiashi, caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina del tamaño de una cancha de tenis-. ¡Voy a obligarlo a retirar sus versitos malévolos sobre mi Hinata, aunque sea a palos! Y si se resiste y me responde una idiotez como "lo dicho, dicho está" u otra parecida, conozco algo que lo convencerá instantáneamente.

Y entonces Hiashi llamó a otro de sus secretarios y sonriendo con malicia, le ordenó que preparara un maletín con un millón de billetes de a cien.

Pero en el instante mismo en que sospesaba el hinchado maletín con el que pensaba comprar al poeta viejo, el secretario que había enviado a casa de éste entró en la oficina solo.

-Murió, señor, el viejo murió...

-¡Como! -exclamó Hiashi, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sí, señor. Lo encontré vestido de frac aún, sentado delante de un espejo y frío como una piedra.

-¡Madre mía! -gritó Hiashi. Y el temor supersticioso con que recordaba las palabras del viejo se transformó en un espanto tan grande que casi se desmaya. Blanco como un papel, se sentó en una silla parecida a un trono y se quedó mirando fijo las puntas de sus zapatos de cuero de serpiente de Amazonas. Por su expresión, parecía estar viendo dos serpientes vivas que engullían sus pies.

Al poco rato entró a la gran oficina el poeta joven, que había sido encontrado no en su casa sino en una agencia donde se publicaban libros de dudoso género adulto, y en donde inventaba "epitafios" para ganarse la vida. Aún así, Hiashi pareció revivir.

-¡Tú serás mi salvación! -gritó y trotó media cancha alfombrada para abrazarlo.

Algo confundido, el poeta joven devolvió el abrazo del magnate y aguardó con una sonrisa incierta en los labios a que éste se explicara.

-Anoche tu colega se llevó a la tumba el secreto de la palabra con que maldijo a mi pobre hijita -murumuró Hiashi -.¡Pero tú tienes que saber cuál es!

-¿Yo? -preguntó el joven, sorprendido, poniéndose la mano abierta en el pecho.

-¡Sí, sí, tú! Porque tu también eres poeta y porque si no la supieras no habrías podido inventar un conjuro contrario. ¡Dímela, por favor, dime ésa palabra maldita para enseñárle a Hinata a no pronunciarla nunca!

-La verdad -dijo el joven con gravedad -es que la ignoro absolutamente. El pobre viejo estaba tan furioso que a lo mejor eligió una palabra común y corriente como "yo" o "sol" o "cosa", para asegurarse de que la niña, en cuanto aprenda a hablar, la diga cien veces al día.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! -gimió Hiashi.

-Y en cuanto a mi conjuro contrario -prosiguió el joven poeta -, yo lo inventé para ponerle un límite a la maldición y no para anularla, porque esto es imposible.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! -repitió Hiashi -.¿Así es que mi pobre Hinatita está condenada a que dejemos de quererla?

-Sí -afirmó el joven -,pero no para siempre.

-Y esa palabra que tú le susurraste en el oído a la niña y que según dices limitará la maldición... ¿no podrías revelármela?

-¿Y para qué quieres saberla? -preguntó el poeta sonriendo.

-Bueno... -tartamudeó Hiashi -para decírsela yo y...

-¿Y acabar usted con la maldición? -se burló el joven-.¿Desde cuando se considera un santo príncipe, si me permite la pregunta?

-Sí, sí. Tienes razón. No soy ningún príncipe, y menos todavía un santo -reconoció Hiashi, enrojeciendo. Pero al instante siguiente dio un grito de alegria y, agarrando al poeta por la cintura, se puso a bailar con el ante la consternación de los quince secretarios asomados a las quince puertas de la oficina.

-¡Aquí si que liquidé a tu perverso colega! -exclamó el magnate, soltando al fin al poeta y rompiendo a reír en carcajadas -.¡Adivina lo que haré!

-No se me ocurre nada... -dijo el azorado joven.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ustedes los poetas sabrán mucho de palabras, pero en la vida práctica son un cero a la izquierda.

-Diga, pues¿qué hará contra la maldición? -preguntó el joven, preparándose para oír un disparate.

-¡Nos llevaremos a Hinata a Alemania!

-¿A Alemania? -repitió el joven, boquiabierto -.¿Para qué a Alemania?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ustedes los poetas... -meneó al cabeza Hiashi. Y tomando aliento vociferó -: Lllevaré a la niña a Alemania; allí se criará, crecerá y vivirá hablando alemán, siempre alemán, y nada más que alemán. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-No, todavía no entiendo.

-¡Qué tonto! Si ella no aprende ni jota de español, nunca podrá decir la palabra de la maldición. ¿Entiendes ahora?

El joven se quedó mudo. Al fin se recuperó y hablando suavemente, como para no herir a Hiashi que lo miraba desafiante con sus pálidos ojos, dijo:

-Así es que usted está seguro de que el viejo susurró en el oído de su hija una palabra en español ... ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó Hiashi -.En español como toda su maldita maldición.

-El viejo era mal poeta y peor hombre, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto -afirmó el joven -.Perfectamente puede haber elegido una de ésas palabras que existen en muchos idiomas, como _confort_, _nailon, coctel_, u otra parecida.

-¡Pavadas¡pavadas¡Pavadas! -gritó Hiashi, tan satisfecho con su idea que no quería oír nada que la pusiera en duda.

Y llamando a sus secretarios números once, trece y quince, les ordenó que se ocuparan de reservar doscientos pasajes de avión a Stuttgart y comprar allá un palacio donde vivir y una torre de oficinas.

Luego despidió al poeta prometiéndole comprar un ejemplar de su próximo libro cuando lo publicara. Y antes de que este se animara a decirle que el papel estaba carísimo, ya Hiashi se había olvidado de él y telefoneaba a Canadá para ordenar la compra de una fábrica de papeles y cartones que se vendía a un precio ridículo.

El joven dejó la gran oficina y descendió el monumental edificio pensando con tristeza en el destino de la pequeña e inocente Hinata. Sin embargo, al salir miró el luminoso cielo azul, sonrió y se alejó alegremente, como si el sol lo hubiera relevado de una carga.

**& **

Lo que hemos contado en palabras anteriores lo supo Hinata apenas tuvo uso de razón. Y lo supo porque sus propios padres se lo contaron echándolo a la risa y no en serio, y en español, no en alemán.

En verdad Hiashi y su mujer el miedo a la maldición les duró unos meses, cuando más un año. A los dos años de residir en Stuttgart ya estaban hasta la coronilla con el estilo de vida alemán, los negocios y el idioma. Y así, antes de que su hija cumpliera los tres años, estaban de vuelta en su país de origen. Las _frauleins_ flacas que habían contratado para críar a Hinata fueron reemplazadas por unas gordas ayas españolas, y en poco tiempo la pequeña olvidó hasta como se dice _Guten Tag_. Aprendió en cambio a pronunciar perfectamente la _ve_ y la _be_, la _ce_ y la _zeta_, y como hablaba hasta los codos y era, por añadidura, preciosa, sus padres y cuantos la rodeaban tenían verdadera adoración por ella.

Vanidosa, como buena niña bonita e hija única, a Hinata le encantaba la historia de la fiesta de su nacimiento. Una y otra vez se la hacía repetir y al oírla se sentía la estrella de una tragedia. Las palabras de la maldición del poeta viejo le arrancaban lágrimas y las del conjuro del otro poeta la hacían sonreír y suspirar, sobretodo cuando escuchaba lo del "santo príncipe" que llegaría un día. Tanto le gustaba la historia que finalmente se aprendió de memoria los versos y a menudo reunía a sus amiguitas para recitarlos y hablar con ellas acerca de su futuro.

Sentada entre sus amigas, Hinata declamaba con su voz de niña bien educada:

_-"La maldición pasará el día _

_que llegue un santo príncipe _

_que no entienda lo que tu digas _

_y que no sepa si no esta palabra..."_

-Amor... -susurraba una de las niñas y que tenía el cabello de un bonito color rosa -.Tiene que ser "amor" la palabra que él dirá.

-No creo -seguía otra, una rubia de vivaces ojos azules -. A mí se me imagina más algo así como "querida" o "preciosa".

-O "adorada" -murmuraba una tercera, que llamaba mucho la atención con su peinado con dos chonguitos.

-A lo mejor él no sabrá decir más que mi nombre -insinuaba entonces Hinata, para recordarles que el príncipe la visitaría a ella y nada más que a ella.

.Sí, puede ser -respondían sus amigas, sin poder ocultar su envidia.

Y luego pasaban a hablar acerca del aspecto del príncipe: si sería alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, o alto, pelo negro y de afilados ojos; si llevaría una capa roja y unos zapatos puntiagudos como los príncipes de los cuentos o vestiría una camisa fluorescente y _blue jeans_ comno los cantantes; si llegaría a caballo o en un auto deportivo.

Pero al ir pasando los años, Hinata fue poniéndose más seria y su afición por el conjuro del poeta joven declinó. Pensaba que lo del santo príncipe estaba bien para una niña que cree en los cuentos de hadas, pero no para una muchacha que ya conoce la vida y sus tristezas. La maldición del poeta viejo, en cambio, fue absorbiendo fatalmente su interés. Haber sido maldecida al nacer y estar condenada a perder el amor de todos le parecía terrible, tan terrible que nadie más digno de compasión que ella en toda la tierra. Día y noche meditaba en ese destino trágico único que le había tocado y derramaba lágrimas anticipándose a lo mucho que algún día tendría que sufrir.

-¿Sabes? -decía, apenas conocía a algún joven -, sobre mi voda pesa una maldición horrible.

Y como se había convertido en una muchacha realmente hermosa, el joven nunca dejaba de escucharla y de apiadarse de ella.

Pero tanto repetía Hinata su historia quer sus amigos y amigas habituales, cansados de oírla y de poner caras de compasión, comenzarona reírse a sus espaldas. Apenas ella se iba, uno de ponía a declamar en tono lúgubre:

_-"Serás locamente amada_

_por tus padres, amigos y esposo,_

_pero todo el que te ame_

_dejará de hacerlo el día_

_en que te oiga decir esta palabra..."_

-¡Puto! -gritaba instantáneamente alguno, y el grupo estallaba en carcajadas.

-Así cualquiera te odia -decía otro.

-Sí, pero al menos es más divertido -finalizaba un tercero, y el grupo volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando al fin Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le hacían el vacío, su obsesión, en de disminuir, empeoró.

-Comienza a cumplirse mi maldición -se dijo -Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Neji y los demás tienen que haberme oído decir la terrible palabra desconocida y por fuerza han dejado de quererme. ¡Pobre de mí!

Entonces Hinata dejó de salir de su casa, dejó de hablar por teléfono y casi, casi dejó de hablar de miedo a decir de nuevo la palabra y perder también el amor de sus padres.

Hiashi y su mujer enloquecieron de preocupación antes este cambio de su hija adorada. Trajeron psiquiatras de Viena, lamas del Tíbet, gurúes de Calcuta y meicas de Chiloé para que sanaran o al menos descubrieran qué era lo que le sucedía. Pero fue en vano. La llevaron despúes para distraerla, a la Antártida a ver una ciudad de icebergs, a Holanda a oler tulipanes negros y a China a jugar con osos pandas. Hinata siguió ensimismada. Luego le compraron un collar de perla naturales cúbicas; un abrigo de piel de Yeti; un paisaje campestre pintado por Atila, el huno. Tampoco respondió. Y adesesperados, recordaron el conjuro del joven poeta, buscaron príncipes en los cinco continentes y los trajeron a su casa por si alguno decía la palabra desconocida que libraría de la maldición a la imposible hija. Desfilaron delante de Hinata príncipes de Transilvania, con dientes largos: de Senegal, con piel marrón; de California, llenos de pecas. Príncipes jóvenes, viejos, guerreros, anticuarios, jugadores, químicos, deportitas. Casi ninguno entendía una palabra de castellanos, pero todos hablaban hasta por los codos. Y en cuanto a la santidad... ni Hiashi, que habría sostenido que el fuego era hielo con tal de sanar a su hija, se atrevía a decir que les veía aureola.

Así, despúes de años de increíbles diligencias para sacar a Hinata de sus ensimismamiento, sus padres terminaron por aburrirse, y persuadidos de que el mal que aquejaba a su hija constistía pura y simplemente en un capricho montruoso, se desentendieron de ella.

Y entonces Hinata se retiró a una pieza en el ala perdida de la mansión de Hiashi, convencida de que ya no había nadie en el mundo que la amara y que sería desdichada para siempre.

**&**

El joven poeta que en la fiesta de nacimiento de Hinata había pronunciado el conjuro contrario a la maldición de poeta viejo ya no era, veinte años despúes, joven. Pero seguía siendo poeta. Es decir, seguía escribiendo poemas (aunque algunos no fueran precísamente para niños), seguía siendo pobre y seguía teniendo buen corazón.

Al revés de los demás artistas del país, Jiraiya no tenía ni un benefactor rico (Hiashi Hyuuga había terminado por odiar a todos los poetas) y la gente que lo veía mal vestido y peor editado lo despreciaba. (Y ni mencionemos cuando lo veían cerca de los baños públicos en medio de sus trabajos de "invetigación"). Algunos jóvenes, en cambio, que admiraban su poesía y su independencia, lo consideraban un verdadero maestro.

El que más visitaba su pequeña casa se llamaba Naruto. Tenía 21 años, quería ser poeta, viajero, libertador de los oprimidos y guía espiritual del mundo. Mientras tanto, trabajaba en un jardín botánico, en las tardes conversaba con su maestro (o discutían sobre qué tipo de ramen comer o sus discrepancias sobre lo que era poesía y lo que su maestro _consideraba_ como poesía) y en las noches soñaba, más despierto que dormido.

Una tarde de primavera en que el poeta, Naruto y otros dos jóvenes hablaban sobre el misteriosos poder de la poesía, el primero contó lo sucedido veinte años atrás en la fiesta de Hinata Hyuuga. Sus discípulos lo escucharon atentamente, pero solo Naruto se interesó de verdad en la historia. En seguida quiso saber qué había sido de la pequeña maldita, y como el poeta no estaba al tanto, al día siguiente fue a consultar el archivo del mayor diario del país. Y en la sección de vida social encontro abundante información sobre Hinata y también encontró su destino. ¡Las fotos de la niña, de la muchacha y de la joven mujer que iban apareciendo año tras año lo enternecieron, lo embelesaron, lo _enamoraron_! El último retrato, que era de dos años atrás, lo fascinó. Hinata aparecía al pie de un jet de su padre, de vuelta de un tour de por el Cáucaso, y sus pálidos ojos tristes y su semi-sonrisa desvalida afinaban extrañamente su belleza, su juventud y el tremendo lujo que la rodeaba.

-¡Qué mujer tan maravillosa! -murmuró una y otra vez Naruto. Y arrancando a escondidas la página del diario se la llevó a su casa y clavó la foto en la pared, frente a su cama.

Desde ése día Naruto se transformó en un incansable detective. Interrogó a su mestro hasta la saciedad acerca de lo que ateñía a la joven Hyuuga, su madre, su padre, a la casa en que vivía, a la remota fiesta de su nacimiento, a los versos de la maldición y del conjuro. Una vez enterado de todo lo que el poeta sabía, se puso a averiguar quiénes eran las amistades de su adorada. Con gran satisfacción descubrió que una de sus amigas era cliente del jardín botánico en el que él trabajaba. Se llamaba Ino Yamanaka ¡y cuánto le costó entablar una conversación con ella y hacerla hablar de lo que él quería! Pero pasando de los genarios a las orquídeas, de éstas a su gran precio, y de este a los ricos y su gran tren de vida fabuloso, logró al fin sacar a Hiashi y Hinata Hyuuga. Supo así que ella no salía de su casa, ni hablaba con nadie, y que sus antiguos amigos tampoco querían verla más.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Naruto, escandalizado.

-Porque no aguantamos su obsesión -terminántemente la ella.

-¿Obsesión de qué?

-Bueno... ella cree que la maldijeron al nacer y ése es su único tema. Para mí, lo que a la muy ególatra le hace falta es un novio. Pero ¿quién va a ser el héroe que la soporte?

"¡Yo, yo, yo!", habría querido gritar Naruto. Y ahí mismo decidió conocer a Hinata en persona, fuera como fuera.

Hacía tiempo que sabía donde estaba la mansión de Hiashi Hyuuga y hacia allá encaminó sus pasos la tarde siguiente. Iba decidido a todo, pero cuando llegó ante la altísima puerta puerta de rejas y vio los carpas de bronce que la adornaban, el miedo le impidió llamar. Furioso consigo mismo -pues nunca pensó que unos simples peces pudieran llegar a verse tan aterradores-, caminó rodeando el interminable muro del parque, tras cual se alzaban las copas de cientos de palmeras de Oceanía. De pronto, Naruto vio una saliente a media altura y sin sin vacilar un instante trepó a la cima y saltó al otro lado.

Era la hora del crepúesculo en que Hinata gustaba de salir al balcón para sentarse a contemplar el parque , tan triste bajo ésa luz. Y en eso estaba cuando de repente, por entre los troncos lisos de la palmeras, vio que alguien saltaba el muro y caía en el prado. Alarmada, se puso de pie. Pero antes de que alcanzara a gritar, tres guardias salidos de ninguna parte se abalanzaron sobre el intruso y se lo llevaron.

Tres días despúes y mas o menos a la misma hora, Hinata vio al mismo hombre saltar el muro en el mismo sitio. Esta vez el intruso alcanzó a correr unos diez pasos hacia su balcón antes de que lo agarraran los guardias.

Quince días más tarde el intruso volvió a entrar al parque. Pero en esta oportunidad Hinata se llevó una tremenda sorpersa. Porque justo antes de que los guardias lo apresaran, el joven declamó a voz en cuello un verso que Hinata tenía grabado con fuego en el corazón:

-Serás locamente amada por tus padres, amigos y esposo... -Y llegando a este punto, el joven se puso a repetir como un animoso eco: -Y esposo... y esposo... y esposo...

Y siguió repitiéndolo hasta que su voz se apagó en la lejanía.

Durante un largo mes que pasó antes de la siguiente irrupción del joven, Hinata tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar. Cavilaba, como siempre, sobre su propia vida y el horrible golpe que le había caído apenas nacida. Se dolía de cada uno de los amigos que había dejado de quererla y de sus padres que ahora casi no veía y que ya no le ocultaban su fastidio, su rechazo, su rencor...

Paso a paso la maldición se había ido cumpliendo.

"Pero -decía para sí Hinata -todavía no he tocado fondo, todavía me falta el golpe de gracia para que mi vida sea realmente la más triste del mundo. Ése hombre que se introdujo en el parque y declamó mi maldición cayó del cielo para recordármelo. ¡Sí! Todavía me falta casarme, todavía debo conseguir un esposo para que él me abandone y mi maldición se cumpla de pe a pa. ¡Sí! Sólo cuando mi futuro marido deje de quereme igual que mis amigos y mis padres, mi vida será negra, negra, negra, absolutamente, negra."

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven se compadecía de ella misma y al mismo tiempo ansiaba sufrir más. Y como ella vivía sin ver a casi nadie, al siguiente vez que Naruto -recién salido de la cárcel donde Hiashi lo había enviado ya en tres ocaciones -saltó el muro y se acercó corriendo al balcón seguido por los guardias estupefactos, Hinata lo miró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos decidió convertirlo en el marido que su maldición requería para cumplirse íntegramente.

**&**

De la gran cantidad de regalos que Hiashi, sus socios y los clientes ofrecieron a la pareja de recién casados -regalos que iban desde un chalet con tinas de cristal y ventanas de conchaperna, hasta un reloj cu-cú con el pajarito en oro macizo -, Naruto no aceptó más que un Diccionario de la Imperial Academia. Cargando a duras penas el enorme libraco se fue a vivir con Hinata a una pequeña casita de madera cercana al jardín botánico en que trabajaba. Y al caer la noche del primer día que vivían juntos, el joven esposo encendió una lámpara, abrió el Diccionario en la primera página y pasándoselo a su silenciosa mujer le dijo firme pero cariñosamente:

-Lee, Hinata.

Hinata lo miró como si Naruto se hubiera vuelto loco. Pero al notar que hablaba en serio, tragó saliva y susurró:

-¿Qué quieres que lea?

-Todo, Hinata, Todo. Desde la primera hasta la última palabra del Diccionario.

-¿Todo este Diccionario? -exclamó ella boquiabierta, sospesando el pesadísimo libro.

-Sí. Todo el Diccionario. Es el único remedio que hay contra tu maldición.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver este libro con mi maldición? -murmuró la joven, arrugando la frente.

-¡Es muy simple! -exclamó Naruto, abriendo sus luminosos ojos azules -.La maldición dice que los que te aman dejarán de hacerlo al escucharte decir una palabra¿no es así?

-Si...

-Y no se sabe cuál es ésa palabra¿no es así?

-No se sabe -respondió Hinata, tristemente.

-Pues bien, amor mío. Yo te probaré que ésa maldición no me afecta. Tú vas a leer delante de mí todas las palabras de la lengua española sin que falte una sola. Yo las escucharé una por una. Así, inevitablemente te oiré pronunciar esa maldita palabra desconocida, sea que comience con a, con jota, con cu o con zeta. Y cuando llegues al final del Diccionario, y veas que yo sigo adorándote, tu maldición no será más que un mal recuerdo.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes¿Cómo sabes que no dejarás de quererme? -preguntó Hinata, con su voz más desvalida.

-Porque mi amor por ti -respondió Naruto rodeándola suavemente con sus brazos y depositó un cariñoso beso en sus labios -es más fuerte que la peor de las maldiciones. ¡A mi amor nunca lo vencerá una palabra!

¡Pobre e iluso Naruto! Si alguien le hubiera dicho entonces que su amor por su esposa no iba a llegar a la letra efe del Diccionario, habría reaccionado riéndose a carcajadas.

Pero así no más sucedio.

Noche tras noche escuchó con gran atención la voz vacilante de Hinata:

-A, aarónico, aaronita, aba, abab, ababa, ababillarse, ababol...

Noche tras noche sostuvo la mirada atemorizada que ella le echaba tras cada palabra que leía.

-Acoger (mirada), acogerse (mirada), acogedor (mirada), acogeta (mirada)...

Y noche tras noche respondió con una sonrisa de aliento cada una de sus palabras de temor:

-Anantapódoton (mirada-sonrisa), anapelo (miara-sonrisa), anapéstico (mirada-sonrisa), anapesto (mirada-sonrisa)

Pero una noche, Naruto dejó de escuchar.

Hinata estaba leyendo las palabras comenzadas con ce y a su debido tiempo llegó a la palabra "corresponderse". La pronunció con su voz titubeante de siempre, miró a su esposo con la expresión de susto de siempre y éste le sonrió con su sonrisa alentadora de siempre; pero acto seguido un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Naruto, un pensamiento tan espantoso que ya no pudo concentrarse en la lectura de Hinata, aunque siguió sonriendo mecánicamente.

Y es que al oír la palabra "corresponderse" Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que su amor no era correspondido; que Hinata no le había dicho nunca que lo amaba; que ella no lo quería a él, sino al amor que él le tenía; que ella en el fondo se había casado con él para perderlo y quedarse saborando sola su destino maldito.

A Naruto se le heló el corazón. Y por muchos esfuerzos que hizo desde ése día para encontrar en Hinata algún rasgo, algún gesto que correspondiera al amor que él le tenía, no halló ninguno¡Estaba casado con un mosntruo de egoísmo!

Noche tras noche Hinata siguió leyendo el Diccionario y Naruto siguió haciendo como que oía. Pasaron la letra de y la letra e. Y cuando llegó la noche en que debían comenzar con al letra efe, Hinata abrió el libro, e inmediatamente lo cerró sin haber abierto la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto, mirando el suelo.

-Es inútil seguir -murmuró Hinata -.La maldición ya se cumplió.

Y Naruto no pudo responderle una palabra.

**&**

Hinata volvió a vivir a la mansión de sus padres, al ala más olvidada, a donde nadie iba a verla.

Le dolía haber perdido el amor de Naruto, igual que el de sus padres y de sus amigos, pero el orgullo de ser ahora la mujer más desgraciada de la tierra, la más desamada de todas, la única totalmente maldita, casi le hacía olvidar su sufrimiento.

Sentada en su balcón al atardecer, Hinata contemplaba las palmeras del paqrue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

Un buen día, la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando un hijo. ¡Su perplejidad fue mayúscula! Un niño no entraba para nada en sus dolorosos cálculos; ¿qué iba a hacer con él una maldita, tan maldita como ella?

Durante meses trató de olvidarlo. Ayunó, se apretó con una faja, dejó de mirarse al espejo.

Implacablemente su vientre crecía y crecía.

Cuando al fin las mucamas notaron que Hinata estaba embarazada, corrieron a decírselo a su madre. Y esta, que nunca sabía qué hacer, tocó madera, cogió el teléfono fucsia de las urgencias y se lo comunicó a su marido.

Hiashi envió de inmediato un equipo de ginecólogos donde Hinata y después de consultar con su equipo de abogados envió a uno de sus mensajeros donde vivía Naruto, a darle la noticia.

Naruto casi se desmaya.

-¡Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre! -repetía, mientras pedaleaba en su bicicleta rumbo a la mansión de Hiashi. Y una vocecita llena de esperanza agregaba en sus adentros -:"Quizás ahoar ella cambie y llegue a quererte aunque sea un poco, aunque sea una gota, aunque sea una pizca".

A los pocos meses Naruto fue efectivamente padre de un niño lindo y sano. Pero en lo que respecta a su anhelo más íntimo, su chasco fue total. Hinata no sólo siguió mostrándose la misma para con él, sino que demostró una increíble indiferencia hacia ése hijo que había venido a perturbar su dedicación a su propia desgracia.

El niño, al que llamaron Tetsuya, quedó en manos de dos niñeras del sur; dos buenas mujeres que hacían lo imposible para que Hinata se interesara en su hijo, llevándoselo a toda hora, comentándole sus gracias y haciendole notar su hermosura y la rapidez con que iba creciendo. Pero Hinata sonreía vagamente, pasaba un dedo distraído por las mejillas de Tetsuya y pronto pedía que se lo llevaran diciendo que no quería contagiarle su tristeza.

Naruto, en cambio, lo visitaba día por medio. Adoraba a su hijo, veía con orgullo cómo crecía y se esforzaba por entregarle el cariño que la madre era incapáz de sentir. En cuanto Tetsuya dio sus primero pasos comenzó a llevarlo a la casita cerca del jardín botánico. Allí jugaba con él, le daba de comer, lo hacía dormir, pero sobretodo intentaba enseñarle a hablar. Porque pese a la vivacidad de su mirada opalina que parecía comprenderlo todo, el niño no emitía un sonido.

-¿Será mudo? -se preguntaba con terror Naruto. Y aunque su maestro, el poeta, le recordaba mil casos de grandes hombres que habían hablado tardíamente, no conseguía tranquilizarse. Por esto un día, decidió atacar a fondo el asunto, tomó vacaciones y se llevó a Tetsuya a su casa para dedicarse por entero a él.

Día tras día, a veces a solas con el chico, a veces acompañado por el poeta que se sentaba a contemplarlos en silencio, Naruto fue ensayando con santa paciencia distintos métodos -algunos conocidos, otros inventados por él -de enseñar a hablar. Tetsuya atendía con una concetración increíble, abría la boca y movía los labios imitando perfectamente los gestos de su padre, pero de su garganta no salía un balbuceo.

Una tarde en que Naruto, teniendo a su hijo sentado en sus rodillas, repetía por enésima vez la sílaba pa, Jiraiya lo interrumpió.

-Oye, Naruto -le dijo-, has ensayado con él todas las sílabas posibles, excepto una.

-¡Pues dime cuál es! -exclamó el joven, sorprendido. Jiraija esbozó una sonrisa bonachona.

-La sílaba ma.

-¿Ma?

-Sí. La sílaba que repetida, da mamá.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Naruto, como si nunca hubeira escuchado ésa palabra.

-Sí. ¡Mamá! -repitió enfáticamente su excéntrico maestro.

Y entonces, ante el asombro indecíble del padre, el hijo sentado en sus rodillas, ése hijo suyo incapaz de repetir una sílaba, dijo claramente:

-Mamá.

-¿Mamá? -le preguntó Naruto, con la voz en un hilo, temiendo que el milagro no se repitiera.

-Mamá -repitió Tetsuya, con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.Mamá. Mamá.

Naruto miró al poeta, miró a su hijo y se puso rojo de verguenza¡por despecho había suprimido la palabra mamá de sus lecciones por rabia contra Hinata! Un grito de su maestro lo sacó, sin embargo, de su turbación.

-¡Al fin, al fin! -exclamó Jiraiya. Y poniéndose de pie tomó a Tetsuya, lo alzó triunfalmente por sobre su blanca cabeza y declamó los olvidados versos del conjuro:

_-"La maldición pasará el día_

_que llegue un santo príncipe_

_que no entienda lo que tu digas_

_y que no sepa si no esta palabra..."_

-Mamá -repitió Tetsuya, felíz de verse tan alto.

Al día siguiente llovió mañana y tarde, pero antes de que el sol se pusiera las nubes se abrieron y el crepúsculo enrojeció la tierra. Atraída por su luz sombría, Hinata salió al balcón y se puso a contemplar el parque y las altas palmeras pensando, como siempre, en su vida desventurada.

-¿Habrá habido alguna vez alguien tan infelíz como yo? -se decía suspirando profundamente -¿Qué princesa, qué ama de casa, que mendiga fue abandonada por todos los suyos como he sido yo?

Y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y en sus labios temblaba una sonrisa de amor propio casi demoníaca.

De repente vio que al fondo del prado, al pie del muro, algo se movía. Sin alcanzar a distinguir que era, recordó que en ése sitio precíso Naruto había entrado al parque dos años atrás. Clavó al vista en el bulto lejano y siguió sus desplazamientos con curiosidad creciente. Se movía de aquí para allá entre los troncos lisos de las palmeras, como si no supiera a dónde dirigirse. Poco a poco el bulto se fue aproximando hasta que Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de un niño pequeñísimo. ¡Pero tenía algo raro! Al mimuto siguiente Hinata pudo distinguir en qué consistía su rareza. ¡Era un niñito vestido de príncipe! Llevaba una fina corona dorada en la cabeza y una capa verde que caía hasta sus pies. El pequeño estaba a todas luces dichoso con ése disfraz y andaba en la soledad del gran parque como si éste fuera el salón de su casa y las palmeras sus tías. Sus erráticos pasos lo acercaron tanto al balcón que Hinata debió contener la respiración para que él no la descubriera.

De pronto, la capa se le enredó en los pies y el chico cayó de bruces al suelo. Por un segundo se quedó inmóvil y callado. Luego alzó la cabeza (ya sin corona), miró a un lado y a otro y, descubriendo a Hinata, se puso a llorar gritando desconsoládamente:

-Mamáaaaaa... Mamáaaaaa...

En ése instante, Hinata reconoció a Tetsuya. Y con un dolor atroz, tan atroz que sintió que su corazón se partía como una cáscara dura y que otro corazón infinitamente más ardiente le quemaba el pecho, descubrió que ese niñito lloroso era su hijo y que, de todas la mujeres del mundo, ella era la única a la que él podía llamar mamá.

Corriendo como una loca descendió las escaleras, salió al prado y se abalanzó sobre Tetsuya para abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle una y otra vez con la voz estremecida:

-Sí, sí, mi hijo, mi príncipe, mi santo príncipe. Aquí está tu mamá, aquí está tu mamá...

Y cuando Naruto -que miraba la escena desde el lejano muro -se animó finalmente a acercarse, fue recibido por una Hinata irreconocible, por una esposa que le juraba su amor, lo abrazaba, lo besaba como si lo hubiera creído muerto.

Desde ése día Naruto, Hinata, Tetsuya y los hijos que vinieron despúes, vivieron en amor y paz. Pero hasta el final de sus vidas, la pareja discutió acerca de un tema: la palabra desconocida de la maldición del viejo Danzou.

-¡No, Naruto! -exclamaba Hinata -.nunca voy a creer que la palabra fuera "corresponderse", como dices tú.

-Pero, entonces ¿por qué dejé de quererte cuando la leíste en el diccionario?

-No, no, no. "Corresponderse" es una palabra demasiado sin gracia, demasiado general. Tiene que haber sido alguna de las que leí antes, una que comienza con a o con be...

-¡Qué mujer tan porfiada! -exclamaba Naruto.

-¡Te adoro cuando te enojas!- respondía Hinata. Y la discusión se postergaba para otra oportunidad.

Ninguno de los dos quedó tampoco satisfecho con lo que dijo al respecto su amigo el poeta Jiraiya, un día que estaba presente. Porque oírle decir que nunca había existido una palabra maldita, que el viejo no había susurrado nada en el oído de la niña y bastó que Hinata creyera que iba a dejar de ser amada par que se pasara la vida negando el amor que ella debía dar, les pareció, de todas las explicaciones posibles, la más tonta de las tontas.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno ¿que tal?**

**Cuando leí el cuento a mi me pareció muy muy muy lindo y Narutin está para comérselo de tierno! (al menos a mi me dan ganas xP) ... Ahora¿por qué no puse en el pairing a Naruto? Pues porque si había que poner pairing entonces sería Hinata y Tetsuya (pues él es el príncipe al final, no?) pero como que sabemos que no vamos a encontrar a un "Tetsuya" dentro de los personajes de _Naruto_, o si? xDD Así que finalmente me fui por lo sano :3 **

**Y bien... ¿Este pequeño cuento se merece alguna crítica?**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. ¡Un saludo para todos y que viva la libre expresión!!**

**Nadesko.**


End file.
